The introductory paragraphs in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,153 make reference to prior art structures, and set forth certain of the inherent deficiencies therein. The descriptive portion of my noted patent then details the novel structural arrangement by means of which the disadvantageous characteristics of earlier desks have been avoided. More specifically, the patented desk structure is constructed to be removably seated in the console area of a vehicle, preferably upon the swingable or tiltable arm rest between the driver and passenger seats. The described desk structure comprises a generally box-like base framework fixedly mounting thereon a substantially flat top member provided with a plurality of cavities for receiving such objects as a writing tablet, cushion means, and mobile telephone or other personal communication apparatus.
While the desk structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,153 has fulfilled a need long existing in the art, I have now discovered that the arm rest itself provides a novel situs for the disposition and transport of communication apparatus exemplified by a cellular telephone and a power source therefor, a writing tablet or the like, and other accessories normally housed in the arm rest or in the vehicular console storage space. The desk structure of this invention may be in substitution for the conventional tiltable or swingable arm rest, or may be seated in a cavity formed in an arm rest. Means may be provided for indexing the desk structure into a predetermined position, and locking the same therein.